


All For Hot Chocolate

by getoutofmyTARDIS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoutofmyTARDIS/pseuds/getoutofmyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic I wrote, inspired by a conversation with an old friend of mine. First post on AO3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Hot Chocolate

Mornings, in the opinion of Remus Lupin, were the absolute worst time of the day, thank you very much. Every morning, after waking up to see the bright light shining through the red curtains of his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower, he had to deal with not one, not two, but THREE morning people, in the forms of his three very best friends.  
This morning was no different. Well, except the overwhelmingly beautiful smell of hot chocolate. Freshly made by the house elves and left on a tray on his nightstand, which he found as he pushed his curtains aside, eagerly picking up the mug and taking a deep sniff before lifting it to his lips. This, he wondered, might be enough to convert him to a morning person, if he knew a mug of the lovely brown substance would be waiting for him after every night.

“Well, look who finally started to join us!” The voice came cheerily, greeting Remus as he descended the staircase from the boy's dormitory, fully dressed in his favorite sweater (a christmas present from his best friends), and a pair of worn but comfy old everyday slacks.  
“Good morning to you too, Sirius.” Remus replied steadily, trying to adjust to the brighter light of the common room. He sank down into the cozy arm chair next to his friend, who seemed to be finishing up his History of Magic essay. James and Peter, seemingly finished with their work, were distracted by a game of wizards chess, losing focus only long enough to smile at Remus as he sat down. “Which one of you left me the hot chocolate? I hope you're not expecting a tip.”  
At these words, Sirius seemed to be scratching his chin with his quill, his chuckle causing it to slip, and ink to leave a mark on his cheek, which Remus had no intention of telling him about. “I thought you could use a bit of a pick-me-up, but believe me, it was more for our sake than yours. You're a bloody grouch in the morning, and I don't think poor Petey could take another one of your outbursts without bursting into tears himself.” With a wink, Sirius grinned at him as he rolled up his parchment and set it on the table beside him.  
Remus rolled his eyes, unable to resist a small smile at Sirius' wink. “Am I a bit of a grouch? Sorry you lot, but I find it a bit difficult to sleep when a certain mutt starts running in his sleep.” Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw the grin on Remus' face. “Do you still intend on taking me to Hogsmeade this morning? I do recall you threatening me with a temper tantrum if I refused you.”  
“I have been called many things throughout the years, Mr. Moony, including a few choice words by you from time to time, but not a single time in my life have I ever been called a liar-” but Sirius was cut off by a whining Peter, who appeared to have just lost his queen.  
“You mean besides last week, when you absolutely refused to admit to stealing my last cauldron cake?”  
“I told you, I didn't take it. It must have been someone's owl, lost in the dormitory, because I don't even like Cauldron Cakes.” Sirius sprung up from his chair, crossing over and pulling a protesting Remus up from his comfy seat and dragging him to the portrait hole. “Come on Moony, I wanted to make sure we get a good table, you know I can't resist Madame Rosmerta.”  
As they climbed out of the common room, Remus shot Sirius a questioning look. “Could the Cauldron Cake Peter is referring to possibly be the one that you gave me after lunch on Wednesday? You know, the one that you had 'bought from Honeydukes with your hard earned gold?'”  
“I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Remus.” But Sirius seemed unable to keep the grin off of his face. “We'll buy him some more in the village, then he can't complain!  
The walk to Hogsmeade wasn't dull, but it was certainly uneventful. The crisp fall air bit at their faces as they hadn't brought their scarves with them, but nothing had stopped them from setting themselves up at their usual tree by the lake, their money bags empty and their pockets full of Honeyduke's famous candy. They watched the surface of the black lake ripple, as ducks landed to take a break and the giant squid decided that they would make much better lunch than distractions.  
“I don't think we'd be able to get a moment of quiet time like this if we told them,” Sirius mentioned as he held a small bit of chocolate in front of Remus' mouth, which the other gladly accepted, taking it between his teeth. “I think you were right about us not saying anything.”  
Remus finished the chocolate he was eating, but took another few moments before responding. “I know it bothers you, keeping everything a secret like this, but I just don't think it's the right time. You know how James can get, and Peter's just as likely to jump of the Astronomy tower than to disagree with something that James says.” He took another offered piece into his mouth. “I just don't want to lose you guys.”  
“I don't mind it Remus, I swear.” Sirius took a bit of chocolate for himself. “I just want you to be happy, and if that means keeping us a secret, then so be it. Besides.” Sirius let a child-like smirk play on his lips. “I think James would be jealous of you, Remus. First earning Evans' interest, now you've won the heart of his best friend. He'll be after you with a pitchfork.”  
Remus returned the smirk with a smile, resting his head down on Sirius' shoulder and closing his eyes. “Gee, wish I could go back and tell my ten-year-old self that I'd turn out to be Remus Lupin: British Werewolf and Teenage Heart-throb.” He scooted closer to the boy beside him. “I love you Sirius.” He said softly. It wasn't the first time he had ever said it, but it he didn't feel that he said it often enough for Sirius to know he meant it.  
Remus could feel Sirius' body relax as the grin on his face grew larger. “How much?” He asked playfully, sitting up and, grinning from ear to ear, turning to face Remus.  
“Are you asking me to prove myself, Mr. Padfoot?” The sandy-blond replied, a small smirk playing on his face as well. “Do you not think that I am capable of such a task?”  
“Not at all, Mr. Moony,” Sirius retorted with the same mock-professional tone, pulling Remus slightly closer to him. “I simply believe that only a kiss can calm my curious heart.” The grin grew so slightly softer as he leaned closer to his boyfriend.  
Without warning, Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulders and pushed him onto his back, and with one quick motion, managing to climb on top of him and quickly plant a long and meaningful kiss onto his lips, smirking to himself as he felt the other eagerly returning, bringing his hands up and resting them at Remus' sides. After a few moments, Remus pulled away. “Was that enough proof for you, Padfoot?”  
Sirius' grin returned, only to be replaced with a look of shock as his face was engulfed in shadow, as a tall, messy black haired wizard with glasses approached from behind Remus, his arms full of Honeyduke's sweets bags and his face contorted with a devilish grin.  
“That's one hell of a way to pay someone back for a bit of hot chocolate, remind me to try that on Evans. Looks like I owe Peter ten galleons.”


End file.
